


Half a Second

by LouderthanSilence



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cage mention, Haku (Naruto) Lives, found family trope, haku is a sweetheart, killing mention, let them be happy, no one dies, theyre just kids, this is how I wanted this scene to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouderthanSilence/pseuds/LouderthanSilence
Summary: “Wait!” It takes half a second for Haku to reach out, to call to the young white haired boy that had run by them so hurriedly.





	Half a Second

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr but I figured I might as well post this here too.   
> It’s short but I couldn’t get it out of my head.

“Wait!” It takes half a second for Haku to reach out, to call to the young white haired boy that had run by them so hurriedly. 

The boy turns, clearly confused and it’s in that moment that Haku recognizes the look in that kids eyes. 

_ It’s despair. Pure despair and the need to belong.  _

Haku doesn’t know what possessed him to walk towards the kid, to ask him who he was and what he was doing, but maybe, just maybe, it was that feeling of connectivity. That same alikeness that he and Zabuza had shared that had brought them together. 

“I have to kill everyone from the village” the kid with the two red dots on his forehead growled. 

“Why?” Haku asked. Behind him, Zabuza huffed quietly, but he knew that trying to drag Haku away would result in 2 Senbon in his neck. 

“Because.” The kid cast a glance behind him as if looking for the answer. Haku’s stomach dropped, because he had a feeling he  _ already knew the answer.  _

“Because he told me to. They let me out of the cage and now I gotta….. I gotta kill everyone from this village.” The small boy wrapped his arms around himself and he looked down at his feet. 

“What if I told you that you didn’t have to kill anyone? Not anyone who didn’t deserve it at least?” Haku asked and the kids head shot up. 

“But he  _ told me to. I have to.”  _ His eyes were hard and his small hands balled into fists. Haku smiled gently. 

“But he’s not here right now. You could come with us and we’d make sure he couldn’t find you.” Haku continued to smile gently at the small boy, who had now dropped his fists and was staring at the path behind him. 

“What’s your name? My names Haku and that's Zabuza” Haku said gently, bringing the kids attention back around. 

“Kimi…maro” the kid replied slowly, as if the word tasted foreign on his tongue. 

“What do you say Kimimaro? You can come with us and I promise there will be no more cages okay?” Haku’s voice was quiet and soft and the kid turned back around to him, eyes shining with tears. 

“You… you promise?” He asked, voice shaky. 

Haku nodded softly. 

“I promise.” Haku said softly while holding out his hand. 

After a few minutes contemplation, Kimimaro dropped the kunai he’d had clutched in his hand and reached out and took Haku’s. 

Haku smiled and stood up. 

“Let’s get going then shall we? I still have to make dinner after all” Haku said quietly and with that… they were off. 

A makeshift family of two, turned 3. 


End file.
